Phantom and Tamashi
by PsychePetras
Summary: WAARNING: YAOI/SHOUNEN AI crossover like none other, guaranteed, or i will change this summary Raiting T close to M, may change once the story is up...
1. Looking For Help

I had been writing an intresting pairing but I need someone to read through it and make suggestions. More info available with request

Please PM or leave a comment if you are intrested in helping


	2. Excerpt and reply

**Guest, Matt:** Danny will have his powers. To answer the first part of your query I hope this helps.

Excerpt: this is a dream

 _Danny saw himself kneel in front of a wheelchair on an ice rink. Clasping his hands around Naruto's he spoke softly, "I want you to close your eyes, Naruto, and use your hands to memorize my face."_

"… _But, Danny, why? You're not leaving me are you?" A sad expression crosses Naruto's wind-chapped face._

" _No, but this is part of the final step. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He lied, knowing this would be the last time to hear this voice or see his friend and crushes face._

 _Doing as told Naruto closed his eyes and tentatively reached for Danny's face. After what felt like hours Danny watched himself pull away his friends left hand, placing the final stone in it. "This is the last one. Just once more?" Naruto nodded, pulling out a bottle of water he had hidden beside himself. He marveled at the slate gray stone with gray green to white marbling before placing it in his mouth and swallowing it._

 _Watching his dream-self collapse to the frozen rink, Danny began to panic. The last thing he saw was Naruto climbing out of the wheelchair, cradling Danny's to his chest, begging and pleading, "Danny?, DANNY!?..."_

I hope this helped a bit, to help a bit more Naruto and Danny are college age. And attend the same school. There will be a few DP characters but I haven't decided on any other Naruto ones other than I flashbacks later in the story.

Any help offered is greatly appreciated.


	3. Ch 1

_A/N:_

 _WARNING:_ _ **YAOI AND SHOUNEN AI BASED**_

 _I do not own either character or the places/minds they came from. Thus far Naruto and Danny have been living together for almost a year. They have yet to confront each other. The story takes place in a relatively ghost free part of the USA._

* * *

Mid-January

It had been a long three weeks for Naruto; missing class, his friends, and his secret crush were all at the top of his current 'THIS SUCKS' list. At the very top, being bed ridden at a hospital 50 miles from his home would be enough to make anyone stir-crazy.

Taking a deep breath to sigh; he ended up in another coughing fit. The first one of the week but certainly not the last. Blurry eyed he reached for the call button; pressing it with shaking hands. If this didn't let up in the next minute or so he would need 'night-night' drug which meant another day and a half he would be sleeping just to get his lung functions back to normal.

After a long beep from the nurses' desk he heard a woman speak, "Mr. Uzamaki, can I help you?" His coughing continued broken only by the ragged breath he took to fill his lungs. "Hang on, I'll be right there!" she exclaimed as the call ended.

True to her word a few coughs and another breath later she knocked twice on his door before rushing in with the doctor behind her. "You know the drill." he spoke flatly to the nurse who handed him a syringe filled with a milky white substance, as he pumped it into Naruto's IV, the doc watched closely as it filled into the young mans arm.

Placing an oxygen mask on his patient he spoke softly, "You did well, my boy.", the doctor patted his shoulder, "Want us to text Danny for you?" Naruto managed a weak nod before his coughing slowed and he began to drift into the drug induced sleep.

* * *

An hour away from the hospital, Danny sat in class taking diligent notes. Not only did they help keep his grades up but it helped Naruto study when he went to visit almost every afternoon.

Suddenly his phone went off. (A flat-lining heart monitor) Earning a glare from the surrounding students.

"Mr. Fenton!" the professor glared, "See me after class." "Yes, Ma'am." A few students snicker at him being scolded, but he ignored them and went back to taking notes.

When the professor stopped to erase the first board he glanced at his phone and his heart sank. Quickly silencing his phone and returning it to his pocket; he continued to take notes. When class was over Danny packed his books and waited in his seat for the rest of the students to clear out.

 **\/\/\Flashback\/\/\**

The first class of his college careers was English Literature. Standing in front of a spaced out looking blonde. He wore a black hoodie with orange stitching in various patterns, even though it was early August. He also wore dark wash blue jeans and what had to be custom black and orange converse. Danny cleared his throat, " 'Scuse me?" The blonde snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"Oh, um… You are?", the blonde haired boy replied glancing sideways at the guy who interrupted his daydream. He had hair as black as pitch, a soft red polo top, and black jeans. He couldn't be bothered to notice the bright red and white shoes made by the same company as his.

"Thanks, my name is Daniel Fenton, but I prefer Danny", the older appearing of the two stated holding his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to met you Danny", the now named blonde replied using air quotes around the others name before shaking hands and gesturing toward the seat to his left.

Secretly Danny though 'Wow, he has the clearest Caribbean blue eyes' as he took his seat. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was having similar thoughts, 'Wow, his eyes are so piercingly ice blue. They almost glow.'

"So… Naruto how old are you? Cause if appearance is any judge you should be in high school, no offence intended." Danny cautiously asked his class mate.

"I know right," Naruto replied digging in the left back pocket of his dark wash jeans "I look like 15, but I'm older than I look. Here.", he held out his license.

"Oh, sweet, you're a week older than me. Mine's the 17th of October. But, seriously how do you look 15 when your in your twenty's?"…

 **\/\/\ End \/\/\**

"-ster -enton, Danny!"

The brunette jumped. Standing he walked forward he approached thr professor's podium, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith…" She held up her hand cutting him off, as she removed her reading glasses with the other, "It's about Mr. Uzamaki isn't it" Danny bowed his head sadly, "Yes, Ma'am. He's not doing very well with the recent sub-zero snap, and he's had to be sedated again today. That's what the message was about."

Professor Smith thought for a moment before embracing the clearly upset twenty-year-old in a friendly hug, pulling back she lifted his head to met her gaze, "I knew something was up when you buried your head after I scolded you earlier. You know, I only did it so others wouldn't think I was giving special treatment." The young man nodded avoiding her gaze afraid she would see all the pain and suffering in his eyes. She smiled softly, "Try to keep your phone on vibrate at least. Okay?" Danny finally looked at her with a smile, "Okay. See you later Mrs. Smith…. Oh, before I forget, does he have any homework?"

* * *

After 2:00 classes were over for the day, Danny walked down a dead-end ally about a block from campus. Quickly making sure he wasn't followed he transformed and with a green wisp of smoke and ecto-bubbles teleported to Clockwork's Tower.

"Clockwork, where are yo…!"

"Daniel, stop shouting, I am right behind you," replied the keeper of time currently in his adult form, rubbing his ear trying to relive the pain caused by being shouted at. "Oh, sorry," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm here about the offer you made just after Christmas, if it still stands."

The time keepers age shifted forward thirty years as he motioned towards a glowing portal, showing Naruto asleep in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on, "It is young one, but you realize the predicament that will arise from you doing this?"

Danny swallowed his mouth feeling overly dry, "Yes, I won't be around to stop my god-father if he takes another dive off the deep end, or anyone else." A nod was all he received. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Clockworks' age regressed sixty years, as the now toddler pulled out a black velvet bag slightly smaller than Danny's fist, "Inside of this bag are eight stones. Each slightly shorter than the last bone of your pinky," while explaining this he pulled out a purple stone, showing it to the boy, "There are seven colored stones and one of a unique color; it will take eight weeks to prepare and administer them." Danny was about to grab the bag when the time master stopped him.

"Daniel, they must be administered in a specific order, if not it can kill both of you." Clockwork's face grew grim as he spoke. Danny nodded, indicating he understood. Clockwork aged to 30 and poured the other seven into his hand, placing them; one at a time, in the order Danny needed to give them.

It took Danny an hour to memorize the names and about a minute for the order. Once he got it all down the master of time instructed him on how to channel his energy into the stones to 'charge' them so he could give his health and life force to the one he missed most.


	4. Ch 2

_A/N: Phantom Planet isn't involved in this timeline and while Vlad is still bitter it isn't as much of a controlling factor. I know some of the people involved are slightly out of character, but there is a method to my madness and those questioning it will likely go insane hahaha. Also, side note any suguestions on filler content would be greatly appreciated._

 _WARNING:_ _ **YAOI AND SHOUNEN AI BASED**_

 _I do not own either character, the places/minds they came from, or clothing brands._

* * *

When Danny was done at the tower he felt like he had been in a 24 hour shouting match with the box ghost, headache and all, and he knew it was only the beginning. But he was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant Naruto would be out of the hospital, permanently. Danny teleported into his and Naruto's apartment living room. Once again the elder ghost's words rang in Danny's ears, "Daniel, a word of warning before you go; once you begin this process it must been seen through to fruition regardless of the outcome. I wish you luck." Little did Danny know Clockwork was 99.8% sure that this would end his career as a halfa and hero.

Sighing and looking around the semi-lavish furnishings; he took notice that the only thing that had changed since Naruto was rushed away just over two weeks ago beside the basic cleaning that had to be done daily or semi-weekly was the distinct lack of organized chaos that seemed to followed his roommate. Glancing at the velvet orange sectional, which was a gag they had played on Vlad Masters, Danny's god-father, still had Naruto's favorite scarf and hat on it. Danny picked them up sighing as he sat down, inhaling the others scent of crushed pine and outdoors in general; he wondered if it was his friends toiletries or his personal scent. Getting up he put the items away in the coat closet; deciding he needed to finish his homework.

* * *

 **\/\/\Flashback\/\/\** **_(takes place over the five hours of homework)_**

LATE SUMMER 2 YEARS AGO

"HE'S WHAT!", An overly flustered Danny yelled at his mother over the phone.

"Tone young man, you still live in this house." Maddie spoke slightly agitated at her over-reacting son.

"Sorry, Mom, but could you please repeat that?... Slowly."

"Danny, would you rather discuss this when you get back in 20 or 30 minutes?"

"Um… Sure Mom, just let me say bye to my friends before they leave for college."

"Okay, sweetie. Tell them we said good luck."

Tucker and Sam looked quizzically at Danny, clearly what ever Mrs. Fenton had told her son made him very irate. Being the braver of the two Sam spoke first, "What was that about?"

Danny hung up with his mom and placed his cell back in his pocket. "I seriously hope I heard my mother wrong, but knowing my luck, she just told me that the bane of our high school career is my god-father." He said quietly while examining the cracks in the sidewalk.

The faces Sam and Tucker made suggested time stop but a car down the street said otherwise… "WHAT THE HELL!" both screamed simultaneously.

"Damn, guys, ears much." Danny said uncovering his ears.

"Sorry, but Dude the hell does that mean?" Tucker asked with his arms crossed in classic Sam disgust.

"I don't know yet, mom said we would discuss it when I got back home in a bit."

Giving her friend a tight hug Sam spoke softly, "Remember to keep an open mind, Danny. I'll talk to you once we stop for the night"

"Same here, man. At least you won't have to make two phone calls since Sam and I are attending the same college." Tucker replied as he and Danny did some strange bro-handshake.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know how much it means to me that we've stuck together through everything the last almost five years. I'll talk to you guys tonight, have a safe trip.", and with that his best friends climbed into Sam's classic custom purple and black 1973 Cadillac Eldorado.

The walk back to Fenton Works had taken a toll on the young man's emotions first with confusion, followed by suspecting the man of conspiring something, to anger and hatred. Then Sam's words broke through the forming black mood; he sighed to himself as he approached the steps, "You're right Sam, I'll keep an open mind."

Once inside Danny called out, "Mom- I'm home"

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie." Maddie answered back.

Danny had dragged his feet from the living room entrance to the connected dinning room and kitchen. He didn't need his ghost sense to know the only other natural halfa was at his house; the rather expensive all black car with Wisconsin tags parallel parked out front had been a dead give away. Sitting to the right of his dad and across from his mom the believed 'worst human in the world', Vladimir Masters. Taking a deep breath and repeating Sam's words under his breath Danny sat down beside his mom.

"So, mom, what is this about HIM being my god-father?"

Jack scolded his son, "Daniel Fenton, you will not refer to Vlad in such a way even if he wasn't, he is and has been since you and Jazz were born. Even if the responsibility wasn't accepted until you graduated high school a few months ago."

Danny's jaw would have broken through the table and hit the floor if it was physically possible; much to Vlad's amusement though he only smirked slightly. "I can't believe this. You're telling me that in the almost 20 years that this is the first time I am hearing about this? NO! I refuse to believe this is possible!"

Vlad held up a pair of normal looking handcuffs. Maddie snatched them and restrained her son from bolting out the front door before Danny or Jack could blink. Once they were in place Vlad turned to Danny and winked. 'Oh shit. These are ghost proof. Why else would he…' Danny glared across the table what the silver tonged and haired man said next made Danny calm down by a few degrees, "Let's keep an open mind, shall we?"

After almost five years Danny had learned what other specters called 'ghost speak' and although his powers were suppressed he could still use this and knew Vlad would hear him loud and clear while all his parents would hear was him mumbling. **"Vlad, we are discussing this later."** Danny watched as the halfa across from him looked slightly confused, **"I didn't know you knew ghost speak. Very well midnight at the pond in the park?"**

" **Agreed, now get mom to take these cuffs off I won't run."**

Maddie and Jack looked at Danny with slight concern. "My boy, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I believe the cuffs are bothering him, correct, Daniel?" Vlad spoke with a sly grin

Danny rolled his eyes before replying, "Yea they are could you please take them off, mom."

"I don't know, what do you think, Jack?"

"Jack?"

"JACK, put the fudge back right now."

"Sorry Madds. If Danny promises to stay until this is settled they can be removed." Jack replied wiping drool off with his sleeve and pushing the tray of sweets back to the center of the table.

"I agree to hear out the topic. Now, if you please, I would like to get a drink before trying to process the soon to come lunacy….

 **\/\/\End\/\/\**

* * *

Over the next five hours Danny finished everything due within the next two months that he could. It would become increasingly difficult to do homework and work with the stones within the coming weeks. Danny also sent emails to his professors and the college's administrator to inform them that in two months time he would be missing a few days to a week, that is, if all went to plan.

Pulling a Ruby out of the black pouch Danny sat cross-legged on the floor; cupping his hands under the stone he focused on the root chakra in his body taking the energy there and storing it in the small gem. The process was slow and tiresome, but worth every moment. 'This is the best way I can think of to let him know my feelings', thought the young halfa as he released the flow into his hands and slumped against the couch. Glancing at the nearest clock Danny decided it was time to turn in. After class tomorrow he would go to the hospital even if his friend was still asleep.

Dream

 _Danny saw himself knelt in front of a wheelchair on an ice rink. Clasping his hands over his best friends "I want you to close your eyes, Naruto, and use your hands to memorize my face."_

"… _But, Danny, why? Your not leaving me; are you?" A sad expression crossed Naruto wind chapped face._

" _No, but this is part of the final step. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He lied, knowing this would be the last time to see or hear the beautiful voice coming from his friend and crush_

 _Doing as told Naruto closed his eyes and tentatively reached for Danny's face. After watching his dream-self and Naruto for what felt like hours, the dream Danny pulled away his friends left hand placing the final stone in it, "This is the last one, just once more?" Naruto nodded pulling out the bottle of water he had hidden beside him. He marveled at the beautiful slate gray stone with white lacing before placing it in his mouth and swallowing. Watching his dream self collapse to the frozen rink the last thing he saw before waking was Naruto climbing out of the wheelchair to cradle Danny against his chest hearing him begging, "Danny, DANNY!…"_

Panting and sweaty the young halfa bolted out of bed just to fall face first to the floor, wrapped in his sheets like a caterpillar in its cocoon. "Just a dream." He muttered while untangling himself. 'Well now that I'm up; I'll take a shower and get ready for class. Even though I still have several hours' He thought as he grabbed the ruby from under his pillow.

Clockwork had told him to carry each stone for exactly a week before giving it to Naruto to swallow. That part still didn't make much scents to him but that's what he had been told so that was what he was going to do, come hell or high water.


	5. Ch 3

A/N:

WARNING: YAOI AND SHOUNEN AI BASED

 _I do not own the characters, places/minds they came from, or clothing brands._

* * *

After showering Danny dressed in faded dark jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt, an olive green polo, and his favorite red converse. As per his agreement with Vlad he started wearing more "dress casual" clothing on school days. However, to the elders outrage and Naruto's amusement, Danny always wore something that was some shade of orange. Today Danny had chosen an orange carved fish hook necklace Naruto had given him two Octobers ago. After eating breakfast and brushing his teeth, Danny set to work fixing his hair. His bangs had become longer and slightly less unruly than it was in high school After he received a straightener for Christmas, thank-you Sam, it became twice as tamable.

Before heading out the door Danny also grabbed his black pea coat and ear muffs from the coat closet. Checking his refection in the door mirror he smiled with just a hint of sadness. As much as he hated to admit it he was starting to look more like Vlad had in college. While he didn't have a mullet, thankfully. The shortest part of his bangs fell to the beginning of his nose cartilage, the rest of his bangs framed his face in long layers (similar to Claude Faustus from Black Butler in bangs only) while the rest flowed smoothly toward his shoulders. His height and build increased from a 5'6" bag of bones to a willowy 6'2". Even his jaw had squared off a bit more like his father's. Danny still heard, more than once a month, the lyrics to "Dude" by Aerosmith. Sighing Danny donned his coat, closed the closet, grabbed the keys to his apartment and left for his calculus class that started in almost an hour.

Classes went as usual, taking notes, answering questions, turning in homework for himself and what Naruto had been awake enough to complete, along with ignoring snide remarks about where his 'blonde boyfriend' was. The only difference was that instead of six hours and three classes today he had an hour of chemistry lab tacked on. He had asked all of Naruto's non-overlapping teaches about his friends homework and had the assignments tucked safely in his bag as he headed off campus.

* * *

Ducting into his usual ally he began to transform after just over five years of having his powers he no longer used his "Going Ghost!" phrase, and the transformation rings had changed from pure white to match his cytokinesis core glowing an icy blue. Danny's ghostly self had also changed slightly over the years his bangs were now long enough that they were tied back in a Celtic style braid. Which he had convinced Sam to do since she decided to be an alternate style cosmetologist. The rest of his hair was practically shaved off. His muscles were more pronounced beneath his predominately black haz-mat suit having a body somewhere between a hard core yogi and an MMA prize fighter it was easy to see how lethal he could be if provoked. Turning invisible he rocketed towards the overlaying clouds.

On his way to the hospital across town, he slowed down to mentally prepare for entering the "living dead house" as Naruto so fondly called it; he noticed that it was about to begin snowing, he could feel it in the air as the dropping temperature and slightly high humidity began to condense. About a block from the hospital he found a secluded spot to change back into his human form; finishing the rest of his trek on foot. He saw several people trying to hurry home before the coming storm started. Once inside he noticed how busy the main lobby was, so Danny didn't stop and chat with the receptionist as usual, instead he made a b-line for the elevator system riding it to the fifth floor of patient rooms. Thankfully all the other patients and visitors had gotten off on floors one through three, so he used the time between floors three and five to prepare himself for what was coming.

"Level Five – Terminal Ward" announced the computerized female; 'Ghosts Alive!' how Danny hated that announcement. Suppressing his urge to fry the sound system, he stepped off the elevator and up to the nurses desk. "Hey Susan," he spoke to one of his and Naruto's favorite nurse, "Any change since yesterday?" The petite red head shook her head while finishing a chart. Setting her pen down she looked at him "Nothing out of the usual. He should be awake in time for supper though, are you planning on staying tonight?" Rubbing his neck while thinking Danny replied, "I'll probably stay till ten or so, depends on how he's feeling." "Alright," replied the semi-cute nurse, "I'll put in a meal ticket for you, okay?" she winked. "Thanks, Susan, see you in a few." Danny waved over his shoulder before walking down to room 556.

* * *

Knocking out of habit, then letting himself in he saw his best friend since he started college started two years ago breathing beneath the oxygen mask. "Hey, you awake yet?" he called out half heartedly, knowing he shouldn't get a response yet. Nearly jumping out of his skin when a supposedly unconscious Naruto let out a weak laugh and replied hoarsely "For you? Always." That was all it took for Danny to start smiling a true genuine smile that he hadn't used since just after Christmas.

"How are you already awake? Susan said you shouldn't be for about four more hours." Danny asked pulling up a chair next to the bed.

The boy propped himself up on one elbow waving his hand in front of the others face, "Hello, Naruto Uzamaki here, you know that stuff never lasts as long as it should." They both laughed softly at the comment, knowing too much would cause more coughing.

"Anyway, what are we studying today my fine flying friend?" the bed bound boy asked sitting up so he could be more comfortable and rehanging his oxygen mask on the wall.

"Oh, you know the usual three for you; Shakespearean Lit, Filmography recap for your test on Friday, and your absolute favorite calc…" Naruto interrupted his friend by pretending to snore softly.

"Seriously, Danny, didn't I at least have any Chemistry or Modern Art homework?"

Laughing at his musings, Danny pulled out Naruto's sketching book and his Chem. Book, "Let's see, balance 20 equations or draw a still life in graphite?"

"Did you bring my graphite tin? Or did you conveniently grab the charcoal one again?" Naruto asked jokingly, surprised when Danny pulled out both.

* * *

 **\/\/\ Memory\/\/\**

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled. "How can you know the difference between types of ectoplasm but can't tell graphite from charcoal drawing pencils?

Danny sighed, "Please spare me this rant again. I told you I can't tell by looking at the pencils the last 3 times this happened if you were to label them I could tell them apart. I mean seriously both pencil tins have 4 wooden pencils and two 4 in woodless sticks and gray moldable erasers in silver tins.

Sighing heavily Naruto continued, "I've told you before pick up one of the woodless ones if you run your fingers over the flat end and they shine it's graphite if they are black it's charcoal."

"But wouldn't it be easier to label the outside so I can just grab it on the fly? … Quit laughing at the unintended pun." Danny glared at his friend while muttering under his breath "asshole".

"Sorry, Danny, I couldn't resist." Naruto spoke while still chuckling. Taking a calming breath he continued, "fine bring my paint pens tomorrow and I'll decorate them accordingly."

 **\/\/\End Memory\/\/\**

* * *

"You colored them to purposely confuse me, so as usual I brought both" he said handing the tins to his friend, "So what are you going to draw?"

"Myself of course, that's about as close to a still life as you can get, the damned fake plant over there is more alive and gets more visitors than me." Naruto said before turning to see the depressed look flash across his only true friends face before it was replaced with the plastic grin he used with the rest of the world. "Danny," he said scooting a bit closer to the chair placing his hand on his friends shoulder, "You know that's not how I meant it. If it wasn't for you and Sister Angelica I don't know what I would do? Now then what is with the barbie doll smile all of a sudden. Usually you're the first one to laugh at my jokes no matter how bad."

Getting up Danny sat on the bed next to his roommate, threading his hands together, "I contacted Clockwork yesterday after class. When I found out you had to be put under again because of the coughing. He said there is a way, but at a cost." Naruto wrapped an arm around his legs before nodding for Danny to continue.


End file.
